


Pretty in Pink

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic Underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Body swapping isn't as fun as it should be, especially when you end up trading with your siblings.Only Manic





	1. Chapter 1

Sleep was one of the many ways Manic loved to relax, though hearing his name being called through the sleepy haze was beginning to wake him from his Zen like slumber. "MANIC" Snapping his eyes open Manic signed, he was resting on a lawn chair outside the van  
his arms crossed behind his head as he leaned back on the van. Looked towards the source of his distress he noticed it was Sonic well Sonia whom was in Sonics body. Look in at him peeved and flushed, he rose a questioning brow "Yes". Sonia(Sonic) glares at him "What do you think your doing" Questioning her Manic looked down at himself remembering he was in his sisters body when he spotted the two lumps on his chest. He shrugged and looked back up "Sleeping" Sonia looked to him and pointed to his legs, looking back down he noticed his legs were spread wide open, the skirt his sister usually wore had risen up a bit allowing for any passersby's a clear vision of her pink panties. "Oh, Sorry I always forget about that" Shifing one arm down he pulled the skirt down then resumed his status. 'Wearing a skirt is so troublesome, how does she do it' Manic thought a he resumed his position as before, now with his legs together. While a bit uncomfortable he eventually fell back asleep.


	2. Clothes On

Manic wasn't used to wearing clothes everywhere he went, cept for his vest he usually went bare like his brother. Thoughout the time spent in Sonias clothes body he was very uncomfortable. He always had to keep his legs together, his underarms hurt from the bra practically squeezing him, and his feet were sore from always wearing her heels. 'Didn't she have any other shoes'? So he decided to go bare today, only wearing the bare minimum of gloves and shoes.

 

His sister in Sonics body was freaking out, Sonic in his body didn't mind as much so long as he was comfortable. While it wasn't traditional for females to wear clothes most just enjoyed the different styles which came with it, some females went bare. Sonia wasn't one of them, she was pissed and went off lecturing him on respecting her body and wishes. She didn't want to go bare, when first in possession of Sonics body the first thing she did was cover up with clothes.

Manic ignored her wishes claiming since he as in her body he could wear what he thought was comfortable. Thus turning into an argument then them ignoring each other. This went on for days ill they came to an agreement, Manic had to wear something to cover her upper body at least. Grabbing his vest from the closet he put it on.


End file.
